Magic
Incarnation The incantation for each spell in World of warcraft consists of several phrases, words in your language. Each of these words has a specific meaning, but you can shorten it once you gain more experience. List of Tier spells * 0th Tier: For people possessing very little talent/ability. The magic that inexperienced people who have yet to learn/master the first Tier are said to be at this level-similar to apprentices and students. It is regarded the same as magic tricks or sleight of hand sort of things, and certainly even if they can be used one will not be called a magic caster. It is the tier of magic that can meet the needs for a simple tasks in life. However, this tier did not exist in YGGDRASIL and is instead, exclusive to the New World. * 1st Tier: The most common level of magic. Many practical magics are included in this tier. Anyone can use 1st-tier magic by training, though it takes too much time and effort for those without talent. Those capable of performing this tier can earn proper pay as a kind of special worker. * 2nd Tier: These are spells for those who have talent, numbering 1 in 5,000 to 1 in 10,000. It is the common goal of normal magic casters. Those who achieve this tier can earn a good income and reputation. * 3rd Tier: Only the brightest achieve this tier. 3rd tier magic casters are quite rare and they were considered to be most likely a platinum-rank Adventurer at the very least. * 4th Tier: The highest tier that Fluder Paradyne's most skilled acolytes have managed to reach under his guidance. * 5th Tier: A tier that very few have reached, among them the Thirteen Heroes, who are considered the pinnacle of mankind. * 6th Tier: The highest tier magic for very few and capable inhabitants of the New World that can so far achieve in reaching. It is said there are currently four human magic casters who could cast 6th tier spells in the entire continent. * 7th Tier: Spells that only exist in legends. Although humans are unable to use it, the Slane Theocracy's Magic Casters can via large-scale magic rites or ceremonies. However, these are very dangerous to perform and usually end up with disastrous consequences. It seems the Thirteen Heroes are capable of using 7th tier spells, and a few individuals outside the group are rumored to use one. * 8th Tier: In the New World, these spells are considered to be within the Mythical Realm. * 9th Tier: No official records of any use of these spells within that tier have been mentioned. * 10th Tier: The existence of 10th-Tier magic was proven by the Nameless Book of Spells and select few individuals like Evileye know about it. * 11th Tier: Coined by the Theocracy's Cardinals, it is the unofficial rank of Super-Tier Magic or otherwise known as magic of the gods. you can level up a spell which a max level for a spell is 100 and each tier is a max verison of the pervious spell for example a level 100 tier 0 spell = a level 1 tier 2 spell Types of Offensive Spells * Direct Fire - Spells that shoot projectiles that fly in a straight line. * Single Homing (, Shinguru Hōmingu?, lit. Single-focus following) - Spells that create a single projectile that homes in on the target. * Multi Homing (, Maruchi Hōmingu?, lit. Multi-focus following) - Spells that create multiple projectiles that home in on the target. * Area Ballistic (, Eria Barisutikku?) - Spells that create a single ballistic projectile that upon impact damages beings within the area of effect. * Weapon Charge - Spells which can be stored in a weapon and later fired at a target. Spell Failture Since you can create your own spells there usually isn't any spell failture however if you get the grammar of the spell wrong and then program cannot process it then you lose quite a bit of mana Spells Normal Spells * Absorption: * All Appraisal Magic Item: Using this spell allows one to learn about the effects of an item. * Anti-Life Cocoon * Anti-Information Magic Wall: It is a type of spell that prevents surveillance by others. * Astral Smite: Attack that is effective against Ethereal beings. This also counts against beings, who are temporarily Ethereal. * Black Hole: A spell that cast a void would absorb the enemy inside. * Bless of Magic Caster * Body of Effulgent Beryl: A 10th tier spell that reduced the effectiveness of bludgeoning attacks against its subject while it was in effect, and it could completely negate one instance of bludgeoning damage after it was cast. * Burst * Charm Person * Complete Invisibility: It was a spell that was far superior to 'Invisibility.' Ainz would be completely invisible to anyone unless they used specialized magic to see him. The highest-ranked undead could even see through this spell's effect. * Complete Vision: A spell that could pierce and see through the fog up to a distance of 200 meters ahead of him. * Conflict Karma * Control Amnesia: A 10th tier spell that grants the user some degree of control over the target's memories. * Create Fortress: A 10th tier spell that summons forth a mighty fortress or a 30 meters tall tower out of thin air. In YGGDRASIL, anyone on the same team could open those doors with a touch. All others would have to break them down. * Create Greater Item: This spell creates a magically-made set of armors, swords, halberds, and so on for a magic caster like Momonga to be able to equip it freely. However, there were only five spells Ainz could use while wearing the armor created from magic and one of them is 'Perfect Warrior.' * Cry of the Banshee: Shout that has an instant death effect, and can also be used with his special skill to widen AOE. * Cure Poison * Death * Delay Teleportation: A spell that can briefly hinder teleportation effects that had their destination near the caster, buying them several seconds of time, which the caster would typically use to flee or prepare an attack. In addition, the spell also informed the caster of how many beings would be teleporting into their vicinity. Its effective against Greater Teleportation. * Discern Enemy: This spell allows the user to identify the enemy's estimated level. * Distant Vision: A spell that would display what it saw on a flat, magical screen. The screen could also be expanded or shrunken at will. * Draconic Power * Dragon Lightning: Shoots out a lightning bolt in the form of a dragon, that then seeks out its target. * Drifting Master Mine: A mine that, as the name implies, "drifts" and locks on to targets that enter its range. * Explosive Land Mine: A trap magic that explodes when it is near the enemy. Through Triple Maximize Magic, it can create three large explosions. * Explosion * Bless of Titania: A 9th tier spell that summoned forth a tiny fairy. The fairy queen beside him would take them along the least dangerous path. * Lead of Yatagarasu: A 9th tier spell that created a three-legged crow. The Yatagarasu guided players along the shortest path to the heart of the dungeon. * False Data: Life: Gives the user the ability to fake his/her HP. * Field of Force * Fireball: Shoots out a big ball of fire that burns its target. * Floating Eye * Fly: Gives the caster the ability to fly. * Focus Magic: A 7th tier spell that can be used on an ally. * Freedom * Gate: Summons a portal, allowing travel of a large number of people over great distances. It had no limits on distance and a 0% chance of teleport mishaps. It is considered to be the highest tier of teleportation magic. * Grasp Heart: A 9th tier spell in which the caster grabs and crushes their opponent's heart, causing instant death to them. Even if the target resists, they instead become stupefied or stun as a secondary effect. This is said by Ainz to be his favorite spell. * Gravity Maelstrom: A spiraling black ball of gravity. Ainz uses a Maximize Magic type through it. * Greater Break Item: This spell is seemingly capable of destroying a magical item. * Greater Full Potential * Greater Hardening * Greater Lethal: A divine spell with very powerful healing. It can channel vast quantities of negative energy that can greatly heal Ainz's HP. Unfortunately, this is not Ainz's innate ability, but an effect from a magic item he used. This unknown magic item only allows Ainz to use a single specific spell, requiring him to use an equipment slot and that the spell cannot be enhanced with skills or metamagic. Thus, his usage of the spell is much weaker than someone who could cast the spell off their own list, so it has many drawbacks. * Greater Luck * Greater Magic Seal: This spell released three magic circles, each firing 30 shots of white arrows of light, for a combined volley of 90 shots. * Greater Magic Shield * Greater Rejection: Cancels the target's attempt to use Greater Summon. * Greater Resistance * Greater Teleportation * Greater Thunder: When using Triple Maximize Magic with this spell, three enormous thunderbolts are created and fused from multiple strands of lightning that can pierce through their target. * Haste * Heavenly Aura * Hell Flame: This spell shoots out a very small flame that will then latch onto a target and become a raging inferno that burns anything to ashes with black flames. * Hold of Ribs: A spell that restricts a target's movement with bones and can deeply piece it through their flesh. * Indomitability * Infinity Wall * Life Essence * Magic Arrow: Shoots out an arrow made of mana that will pierce a target. Ainz also used this spell with Triple Maximize Magic. * Magic Boost * Magic Caster's Blessing * Magic Ward: Holy * Mana Essence: Identifies MP of the target. * Mantle of Chaos * Mass Fly: Gives a group of people the ability to fly. * Mass Hold Species * Message: Able to talk to a targeted person through telepathy. * Meteor Fall * Napalm * Negative Burst: Sent out a burst of a negative sphere of energy from around the caster's body. * Obsidian Sword: Creates a large obsidian sword that will lock on to a target and hone in like a missile. It was incredibly difficult to destroy a sword made of magic with a physical attack. By using "Triple Maximize Magic," Ainz can summon about three swords that gave off a black light while floating in midair. * Paralysis * Paranormal Intuition * Penetrate Up * Perfect Unknowable: It erased one's traces and sounds, making the magic caster very difficult to detect if they did not have very high-level thief-type job classes. * Perfect Warrior: The spell allows Ainz to convert his magic caster levels into an equivalent number of warrior levels. By using that spell, he could temporarily become a half-baked level 100 warrior. It also carried the benefit of being able to use certain pieces of arms and armor that would normally require specific job classes to access without penalty. This would include freely utilizing any weapons and its abilities shown during his fight with Shalltear. However, there were many drawbacks to that spell. The first weakness was that he could not cast other spells while the magic was in effect. In addition, he would not gain any special warrior skills from the spell, and his recalculated ability scores would be lower than an actual warrior. Secondly, sustaining the transformation spell and other magic would both lower his mana and mana recovery rates to zero. This form was enough when matching blades with second-rate combatants like priests and the like, but he would stand no chance of winning against an opponent who was a dedicated warrior. * Rabbit Ears * Reality Slash: A 10th tier spell that is top class in damage dealing, but consumes a lot of mana. The spell is considered to be a lesser version of 'World Break'. By using "Triple Maximize Magic," Ainz creates three attacks that slashed space itself. It is capable of cleaving through the very fabric of space, and a hit from this powerful attack spell could disregard virtually any form of magical defense. * Repel Undeath: A spell that creates a barrier to ward off the low-level undead. * See Through * Sense Enemy * Sensor Boost * Sharks Cyclone: A spell that invokes a tornado (100 meters high and with a 50-meter diameter). Within the tornado lie 6 meter long sharks waiting to devour anyone unlucky enough to be sucked inside. * Shockwave * Silent Time Stop: No attacks would work while time was stopped. * Slow: Ainz seems to use this spell with Penetrate Magic. * Thousand Bone Lance: A spell that throws an uncountable amount of bone spears at the target. * Time Stop: Time magic that stops the enemy for a specific amount of time. * Touch of Undead * True Dark: Deals none-type damage with darkness. * True Death: A 9th tier spell, which invalidates the effect of lower-tier resurrection magic. * Undeath Slave Sight: A spell used on the skeleton. A small window appeared in the corner of Momonga’s field of vision, allowing him to see through the skeleton’s eye sockets. * Ultimate Disturb: A 10th tier spell that increases an ally's magic resistance rapidly, at the price of wrecking their ability to cast spells. * Wall of Protection from Arrows * Wall of Skeleton: Creates a wall of skeletons that can move and fight to a certain degree. 'Dark Spells' * Ability Damage IV * Acid Immunity * Arcane Vision/See Invisibility: See Through. * Black Halo * Create High Tier Undead (4/day): Ainz can create both an Eyeball Corpse or Pale Rider by using this racial skill. The upper-tier undead which is made with this skill is only level 70. However, if he divided those up into two uses, he could make undead of roughly level 90. Thus, it allows him to summon either the thief-type Eternal Deaths or sensory-focused Eyeball types under his command. If Ainz were to use his experience points, he can even create another level 90 monsters such as Overlord Wiseman, Grim Reaper Thanatos, or Undead Lieutenant. * Create Middle Tier Undead (12/day): Ainz can create a Death Knight, Jack the Ripper, or Corpse Collector by using this racial skill. * Create Low Tier Undead (20/day): Ainz can create both a Wraith, Skeleton, or Bone Vulture by using this racial skill. * Dark Soul * Dark Wisdom: This racial skill allows Ainz to increase the number of spells one can learn and know by making a live sacrifice. * Despair Aura I: Has a chance of causing Fear. Fear referred to an abnormal status of being afraid, which inflicted a penalty to all actions. Besides inflicting fear, it could reduce the stats of its victims. Normally, Despair Auras would not have an effect on the level 100 NPCs, but when equipped with the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, its effect had been strengthened. * Despair Aura II: Has a chance of causing Panic. Panic was a more severe version of Fear, caused by stacking additional Fear effects on each other. Anyone afflicted by that status would want to flee the ability user at all costs ― in other words, they would be unable to take any combat-related actions against that person. * Despair Aura III: Has a chance of causing Confusion. This can only happen unless the target does not have any recovery measures prepare. * Despair Aura IV: Has a chance of causing Insanity. Insanity was an extremely annoying bad status, being a permanent version of Confusion. It could not be removed without magic from a third party. * Despair Aura V: Has a chance of causing Instant Death. * Electric Immunity * High Tier Magic Immunity III: Nullifies all low tier spells. * High Tier Physical Immunity III: Nullifies all low-level attacks (below level 60). * Ice Immunity * Negative Energy Touch: Deals negative-type damage to the object being touched, attacked, or skill-attacked by Ainz. Before the target inflicted by negative-type damage can be fully recovered from direct physical contact with Ainz, death can occur from the unhealable strength attribute being reduced to zero. Acquired by Elder Lich level up. Can toggle On/Off. * Negative Protection * Speak Evil Tongues * Status Damage Ⅳ * Slashing Damage Resistance V * Piercing Damage Resistance V * Turn Resistance III * Undead Blessing: Can sense other undead beings. * Unholy Protection Basic Passive Traits * Biological Penalties' Resistance * Bludgeoning Vulnerability V * Critical Hit Immunity * Dark Vision * Death Immunity * Disease Immunity * Doubled Damage by Fire * Eating, Drinking, and Breathing are Unnecessary * Energy Drain Immunity * Good, Light and Holy Vulnerability IV * Good and Holy Consecrated Areas' Vulnerability II * Mind-affecting Immunity * Necromancy Resistance * Paralysis Immunity * Physical Penalty Resistance * Poisoning Immunity * Recover by Negative Energy * Sleep Immunity Class Abilities *'Archer ' *'Assassin' *'Mage' *'Warrior ' * Instant Death Magic Enhancement * Rite of Darkness: Ainz stated that he could enhance his undead creation skills through the use of a dark ritual. * Undead Aura * Undead Creation * Undead Control * Undead Strengthening Super-Tier Magic * Creation: It is a super-tier spell that could change the terrain itself. In YGGDRASIL, it was used to guard against the heat of volcanoes or the cold of freezing lands. According to Ainz's experiment, it had an amazingly large area of effect and could cover the entire 8th Floor inside the Great Tomb of Nazarick. * Fallen Down: Upon casting the super-tier spell, Ainz calls upon a huge pillar of blue light from the sky that will burn so bright and hot that it will appear like the whole world has turned white. After a few seconds, it will leave behind an area burned to cinder, devoid of life. This spell deals massive damage, especially to an undead-type enemy. * Iä Shub-Niggurath: Ainz uses this super-tier spell to summon a black cyclone and kill nearly everything in its field of range. Additionally, the fallen victims caught in the cyclone are also sacrificed in order to summon monsters over level 90 known as "Dark Young." The number of summoned Dark Youngs is proportional to the total number of sacrifices. For Ainz's record, the highest number of Dark Youngs he is able to summon successfully in the New World so far was about five at most. * Wish Upon A Star: A super-tier spell which consumes the user's experience points to grant a wish or more. Ainz is able to gain access to it by using a special item but said that he has also learned it too. In the New World, when casting the super-tier spell, it felt as though new information is being entered into his mind and that they worked differently from YGGDRASIL. Once Ainz had first learned of Nfirea's talent, he had idly wondered if he could steal it with the super-tier spell and now realized that he could have done so. Although it would still expend experience points, Upon A Star was now a type of super-tier spell that could make the impossible possible for everything, but the subject of World Items related. * Pantheon: Once cast, this super-tier spell allows Ainz to summon forth six level 80, "Cherubims Gate Keeper" with holy-type magic under his full command. Element spells * Aqua Bind- water - '''A binding spell used to restrict the movements of multiple opponents. * '''Aqua Stream - water -'''An offensive spell that creates a penetrating, laser-like high pressure stream of water. * butterfly shield-A high-level shield that surrounds the target with a swarm of butterflies. This shield is continually active and decreases the casters MP by a large amount for each attack the shield defends against. * Cold resistance spell - A spell that protects from the sense of cold * Dispel- fire- Dispels a magical effect with a burst of red light * Concealment - wind- A wind-attribute spell that creates an invisible green membrane over the caster and close allies, hiding them from the sight of monsters and other players. * '''Earth Wall-Earth-A high-level, earth-attribute spell that creates an impenetrable wall in a designated area. The wall can only be destroyed with high-level magic or if the caster dies. * Fenrir Storm-wind-'''Charges a players weapon with a bolt of green penetrating lightning which can later be fired at a target. While charged, lightning appears to scintillate across the weapons surface. * '''Fireball- fire-'''Launches a ball of fire that deals fire damage. * '''Fire Spear- fire- '''A spell which creates three vicious, fast moving lines of fire projected away from the caster. * '''Gravity Magic-'''Magic that changes the level of gravity acted on players. * '''Healing Magic-'''Various unnamed healing spells. * '''Hit Point Buff Magic-'''An unknown-element spell that grants the caster's party a temporary HP buff. * '''Hypnosis-illusion-'''A spell which allows the caster to control a single NPC. When under the effects of this spell, the NPC will show visible light effects. * '''Ice Arrows-'''A non-tracking offensive spell that creates and launches four sharp ice pillars at a single enemy. * '''Ice Lens-water-'''A low-level, distance viewing spell which creates an ice lens that increases the distance a player can see. * '''Ice Tornado-water-'''An offensive spell that surrounds a target with a tornado of damaging ice * '''Melody of Aggression-'''Sound-A musical song that causes a single NPC to randomly attack anything within its range. * '''Melody of Confusion-sound-'''A musical song that causes a single NPC to become confused. * '''Metamorphosis-'''Illusion-A spell that turns the player into a random monster, based on their skills. The end result is usually a weak monster, so this spell is rarely used in combat. * '''Moonlight Mirror-'''Darkness-A high-level spell which creates a two-way mirror that allows communication between two players. The length of time it can be maintained depends on the time of day, the longest period being at night and the shortest during the day. * '''Moonshade Lurk-Illusion-A spell that allows the caster to conceal themselves while under the shade of the moon. * Night Vision-Illusion-A spell that allows the player to see in the dark. Can also be used on other players as well. * Peeping-Darkness-|A spell that summons and attaches a familiar on the target player, allowing the caster to steal a look from the target's perspective. A debuff icon appears on the target's view for a second when the spell is cast, but can easily be missed by most players. * Purified Surface-Water-|A spell that creates a surface of water close to ten meters in diameter. The water surface provides players standing atop it with a healing effect along with fire and poison resistance. * Retrieve Arrow-A low-level, bow-user exclusive spell which allows the archer to attach a magic thread to an arrow which allows it to pull something that cannot be reached by hand, if the arrow successfully hits the target. The downside of this is that the thread distorts the trajectory of the arrow, lowering the arrow's homing value to zero. * Revive-Water-Allows for the resurrection of a player from a Remain Light. * Sacrifice-Darkness-A high-ranking, self-destruct spell that deals a large amount of damage in a large radius, but kills the player in the process. The death penalty after using this spell is several times worse than that of a normal death. * Searcher - various-A penetration spell that can be used in any attribute and helps break through camouflage spells and detect hidden players. When the spell is cast, multiple creatures, like fire lizards or fish, spawn and spread out in the area randomly, nullifying camouflage spells if the creature comes into contact with the hidden player. * Smokescreen - illusion- A long-range fascination spell that creates streams of jet black smoke, which covers the battlefield and obscures anything in it from view. * Strength Buff Magic-An unknown-element spell that grants the caster's party a temporary strength buff. * Thunder Web- wind-A spell that sends sparks throughout the target's body, sealing their movement. * Tracing Searcher - A variant of the Searcher spell that summons a small magical creature that follows the target and reports the target's position to the caster. The creature summoned depends on the race of the caster. If the tracer is destroyed, the caster will be notified of its death. * Vacuum Blades - wind - A long-range homing type spell that creates four or five boomerang-like blades of green light. * Water Breathing - water-A spell that allows players to breathe underwater. * Wind Needles - Wind - A wind attribute spell that launches numerous shining emerald needles. Special Skill * The Goal of All Life is Death: This special skill is one of Ainz's most powerful abilities and comes from the maximum level (5) in Eclipse. Eclipse is one of the hardest classes to get because it requires an Overlord with spells specialized in necromancy and instant death type magic. The Eclipse class lets the user become a true lord of death, a life-consuming Eclipse. It strengthens the instant death effect of magic and skills to the point of bypassing any immunity or resistance and killing their targets after a certain amount of time had passed. Ainz used this special skill with '(Widen) Cry of the Banshee,' and it killed everything in 100 meters. The cooldown of this special skill is 100 hours duration. It's not possible to resist death spells enhanced by this special skill unless one uses a resurrection effect on themselves within 12 seconds. This special skill is considered to be the trump card of the Eclipse-class. spells ( made by me) *formlessness Category:Game Mechanics